The present invention relates generally to Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting components, lamps, and luminaries or other light sources in various lighting applications, including lights with a forward directing light source and lights with a lateral directing light source. Flashlights having multiple lighting display settings or modes have been previously produced. A limitation with prior art flashlights is that in order to select a desired mode, a user must use two hands to manipulate the flashlight with one supporting the flashlight while the other adjusts an appropriate mode-activation switch, because the switch requires twisting or other manipulation or because multiple switches are utilized that require the user to move between such switches or the switch must be slid along a track to a plurality of different positions. This is particularly bothersome when a lighting device has multiple physical configurations and the user wishes to simplify operations of the device and/or test the device while inside its packaging.